You are more than that
by Magdelope
Summary: A story in three parts. Slightly AU. The first part takes place a couple of years before ME1. Shepard is serving on the Normandy under Captain Anderson. Drowning under feelings of guilt after Torfan, she goes out for the night only to meet an asari called Liara. Femslash, Shepard/Liara.


**Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own anyone.**

* * *

"Leave me alone, Alenko," Shepard snapped, "I'm not in the mood." Kaidan looked as if he wanted to say something else but he came to his senses and left his squad mate to herself in the otherwise empty mess hall. Shepard sighed, feeling relieved that she was once more alone with her thoughts. She didn't want to go anywhere and least of all with Kaidan. He reminded her of what she had once been. A long time ago they had been friends, but life had pushed them apart. All Shepard felt towards him now was relief that he hadn't come with her to Torfan. If he had, she would have sent him to his death like the rest of her crew. People called her a hero, but they didn't know the truth. Butcher was more appropriate.

The sound of several feet caused the soldier to sit up straight; she didn't want to show any weakness or regret. She didn't want to let anyone know of her heavy mind. Several of her squad mates came walking through the mess hall, dressed up and clearly on their way to any of the parties that were going on the Citadel. Soon the Normandy would be empty, except for Shepard and Captain Anderson. Shepard knew that her captain had as many demons as she did. Maybe they would find each other, drink together and talk it out. Just like they had so many other times when the Normandy was empty.

"Shepard!" A man called out, but the soldier barely lifted her head, they were all faceless to her.

"Come with us!" The same person called. Shepard looked up, he was young and she recognized his name… Jenkins something.

"You look like you need a drink," a soldier to his right said, her red earrings glittering in the light, "and it's no day to be sad. C'mon!" It wasn't a day to be sad; it was the tenth of April according to the earth calendar, the only holiday that most of the species in council space shared. But Shepard wasn't sad; she was tired and weary and wanted to forget. What she didn't want was to go to a party, full of humans that would all know her name. A party where stars truck men and women would come up to her, fawn over her and buy her drinks. She wanted solitude and silence.

"I'm going to stay," she said, trying to keep her voice calm even though she just wanted to growl at them but she couldn't help the nasty look she gave them when it seemed like they were going to complain.

"Very well," Jenkins said and the group left.

The Normandy grew silent. Shepard took deep, calm breaths. Then she stood up, grabbed a bottle of Serrice Ice brandy and two glasses and made her way up to Captain Anderson's cabin, thinking they could spend the tenth of April drinking to forget like they always did. To her surprise he wasn't sitting by the table waiting for her like he usually did. Instead he was standing by his mirror in a suit.

"Umm," Shepard said at the surprising vision, "are you going somewhere, Captain?"

Anderson turned to her, and she could see that he looked happier than he had in years. He was smiling.

"I have a date," he said coyly, "I met a woman, Shepard, a lovely, good woman who for some reason agreed to go out with me."

Shepard felt betrayed, her last ally leaving her behind. She tried to smile, but knew she didn't properly manage. She looked down at the bottle in her hand, feeling foolish. Anderson noticed her discomfort.

"Shepard," he said, "you know I think about you like my daughter. This thing we do, drinking and forgetting, it doesn't lead to anywhere. Live a little. Don't forget where you've been, just… move on."

"I can't move on," Shepard whispered. She felt like a scared child and hated it. She swallowed back the stupid, pathetic tears she could feel threatening to spill out.

Anderson ignored it out of respect. He really did want to help Shepard move on somehow.

"Go out," he eventually said, "be among people. Drink. Try to smile."

"I don't feel like," Shepard said, feeling embarrassed at her childish words.

"Go out tonight," Anderson pressed on, "just tonight. That's an order." He winked at her, too happy to share her sadness. He still couldn't believe that Kahlee Sanders had agreed to go on a date with him. Then he passed her and was gone, leaving Shepard in the doorway. Shepard stood still for a few moments, then she kicked the wall angrily and left as well.

The citadel was buzzing with festivities. People of all races where coming together, dancing and singing. It was clearly a time to be merry, as most people were. Shepard ignored them, walking around without a target. She wished she was back on the Normandy, she didn't know why she had left or where she was going. She made the mistake of walking through the ward where most of the human parties were taking place.

"Shepard!"

"Wait, isn't that Shepard?"

"Oh my god, it's Shepard! Hey, Shepard! Over here!"

Shepard looked down, trying hard to ignore them. She had no patience for stupid fans, wanting her attention. She wasn't who they thought she was. Shepard sighed, if they only knew what a monster she really was.

She went by the human parties and soon the catcalls and general recognition tapered off. Soon she found herself amidst a group of celebrating asaris. They smiled politely at her but it was clear that no one recognized her and Shepard felt calm, surrounded by a blue sea. Without thinking she let them guide her to the party they were heading to.

It was all asari so far, but the drinks were good and the music easy to move to. Shepard found herself lost in anonymity and loved it. She was just a person in the crowd, not a hero, not a butcher. She found her way to the dance floor and started swaying to the music. It felt good.

That was when she noticed an occupied looking asari sitting by a table to the side. She didn't seem to notice the dancing and celebrating around her but was rather typing away on her omnitool. Shepard didn't even know what it was about the asari that had caught her eye, but now that she had noticed her, the soldier noticed that she couldn't look away. The asari seemed to sense that she was being observed. She lifted her gaze to the dance floor and their eyes met immediately. The asari had clear blue eyes, black markings over them that resembled human eyebrows perfectly and her cheeks were rather adorably covered in freckles. Shepard couldn't help but smile, thinking that the asari was one of the cutest creatures she had ever laid her eyes on. The asari returned the smile, although somehow nervously and a cute, purple, blush spread over her cheeks. The asari quickly lowered her head and continued typing.

At the end of the next song, Shepard left the dance floor, her heart beating a bit quicker as she approached the asari. She didn't know why. The soldier just wanted to talk with her a little bit, know her name, see her smile again.

"Hi," Shepard said when she reached the table where the asari was sitting. The asari looked up at her, her eyes expanding a bit when she noticed it was the human who had smiled at her before.

"Hi," she said as well, "umm, do you want to sit down?" She asked afterwards, unsure what to do.

"Thanks," Shepard said and eased herself down on the sofa next to the asari. They looked at each other a bit awkwardly but smiling.

"I'm Shepard," the soldier said, hoping that her name wouldn't ring a bell, but the asari showed no signs of the name meaning anything to her.

"Liara T'soni," she said and shook Shepard's offered hand, not unfamiliar to the human custom even though she had never performed it before.

"Liara," Shepard said, tasting the name, "why are you sitting here?" she asked, "why are you not dancing?" Liara seemed embarrassed and looked down.

"You must think I'm being awfully strange," Liara said, "I would have preferred not to come tonight at all, my coworkers thought it would be good for me."

Shepard smiled kindly, encouraging her to keep going. She sensed that Liara was shy and not use to talking strangers.

"What are you working on?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm working on my theses," Liara said, "if everything goes according to plan I will have a doctorate in archeology by the end of the year." She blushed happily at the thought of her work, the love of her life.

"What is it about?" Shepard asked, happy to be gifted with Liara's smile. She wanted for the asari to keep talking, her voice chased away the heaviness in Shepard's heart.

"Have you heard of the protheans?" Liara started, her eyes lightening up, "my theses focuses on their extinction. They were the pinnacle race of their time, their technology and knowledge surpassing even ours today. They built the citadel and the mass relays! And still they were wiped out by… something. Leaving almost no trace at all. It's a mystery that keeps me up at night." Liara grew silent, feeling embarrassed of her silly interest. She was used to being ridiculed for the way she let history and archeology, and halfway expected the human to make some disinterested comment and then leave. To her surprise Shepard leaned forward as if waiting for her to keep going. But it was Liara's turn to ask questions.

"But I'm rambling," she said gently, "what do you do, Shepard?"

"I work with the Alliance," Shepard said shortly, "soldier, N7." Liara remained silent as if expecting her to continue but Shepard didn't want to say anything else. The solder looked down at the table. It always came down to this. What she did for living. Her work. The thing that defined her. Heartless. Butcher. Monster.

"Sounds… dangerous," Liara said, "do you like it?"

"Yeah," Shepard said, searching for words, " it's alright."

"Hey, Liara," a couple of asaris came to their table, "we're leaving now, are you coming?"

Liara looked questioningly at Shepard.

"I think I'll stay for a bit," she said slowly and Shepard nodded.

"I can walk you home later if you'd like," Shepard said.

The asaris looked surprised at Liara and Shepard, not use to their young friend willingly staying out or talking with people. After some good byes they left. It was almost midnight, but apart from Liara's friends leaving the party was still going strong around them. Liara cleared her throat.

"What brings you to the Citadel?" She asked.

"Can't say I'm afraid," Shepard said, "it's Alliance business, but tonight everyone is on shore leave. What about you?"

Liara nodded.

"I did my undergraduate work and my masters on Thessia," she said, "but for my theses I had to relocate to. The main institution of archeology is actually based on Illium."

"Why are you here?" Shepard asked.

"We had some lectures on how the council races work together on certain archeological projects. I wanted to go. I didn't know that my coworkers would make me go out almost every night this week," Liara said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"But you live on Illium," Shepard said.

"For now," Liara replied.

"You don't like it?"

"It's okay," Liara continued, "but it is not where I belong. The happiest I have ever been was when I had to visit prothean dig sites for my masters."

"You were never lonely?" Shepard asked.

Liara shook her head.

"Strangely no. I grew up with people around me all the time, so I've always found solitude peaceful. That's also why I didn't want to come here tonight; I'd rather work on my theses so I can go back to excavating." Liara couldn't help but smiling at the thought of getting off Illium to go back to digging, but there was also a nagging worry that Shepard would find her boring.

"If you don't want to be here, we could go right away," Shepard offered, not wanting to keep the asari if she didn't want to stay.

"No, I…" Liara blushed, "I like talking with you, Shepard."

Shepard smiled at Liara's shy smile.

"I like talking with you too, Liara," she replied, "but if you don't mind we could leave anyway. We could walk slowly and talk in the same time."

Liara smiled and put away her omnitool, eager to leave the stuffy air of the club.

"Sounds lovely," she said, "let's go."

They exited the club together.

Outside the club, they could still feel the beat of the music, but it was calmer and both Liara and Shepard breathed easier. As most people had found their way to different parties by now, the way was mainly empty so Liara and Shepard could easily walk, undisturbed, together and talk. Suddenly there was a beep from Shepard's omnitool. She looked at it, wrinkles forming on her forehead. She sighed and put the omnitool away again.

"Sorry," she mumbled to Liara.

"What is it?" Liar asked, slightly concerned at how tired Shepard suddenly looked.

"It's past midnight," Shepard said, "so, technically, today is my birthday."

"Oh," Liara said, "happy birth…"

"No," Shepard almost snapped, "I don't…" she noticed Liara's slightly hurt face, "I'm sorry. It's not a day I enjoy or commemorate at all; it's not a day that I even like. But I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Liara looked at her, searching her face for something. Shepard felt scrutinized under her blue gaze, but for some reason it didn't feel like a bad thing.

"It's okay," the asari said, "don't worry about it."

They continued walking in silence. A huge crowd of humans came out of nowhere and Shepard and Liara pressed themselves to the side to let them pass. Shepard closed her eyes in panic when a human woman suddenly turned around and recognized her.

"Hey," she said, breathless, "you're Shepard, right?"

"No," Shepard said, ignoring Liara's questioning look, "you've made a mistake." She grabbed Liara's hand and pulled Liara away from the crowd. After they were at a safe distant and her would-be admirers had given up, Shepard stopped walking as fast but didn't let go of Liara's hand. It felt natural and Shepard found that she didn't want to let go. Luckily, neither did Liara. They walked together to the side of the little bridge, looking out over the water. Shepard couldn't help but look down quickly at their joint hands. It was such an innocent gesture, but for some reason it sent her heart racing. Shepard felt a sudden urge to tell the asari everything, to explain, to share. To have her fears, her sadness and her angers validated by somebody other than herself and Anderson.

"What did you do?" Liara's question woke Shepard out of her thoughts.

"Why do you ask?"

"You feel bad for something," Liara said, "something that other people look up to you for." Liara looked at Shepard with concern in her eyes.

"I…" Shepard said, "am I that easy to read?"

Liara smiled.

"No," she replied, "but you're talking to an archeologist, remember? I dig up secrets."

Shepard smiled, let go of Liara's hand and grasped the railing with both hands, steadying herself.

"I don't want you to think badly of me," she said and closed her eyes.

"Take a chance," Liara said and gave Shepard's arm a reassuring squeeze.

Shepard took a deep breath and then she started talking. She told Liara about everything. She told her about her childhood on earth, about how she joined the Alliance on her 16th birthday, pretending to be two years older so they would let her in. How she always got the job done but even as she got better and better she felt more and more hollow. How she had killed. How she had been ruthless her whole life. She told Liara about Torfan. About loneliness. About guilt and about surviving.

When she had stopped talking, she turned to Liara, expecting revulsion and fear but all she got was compassion and sadness. Liara smiled a sad smile at her, wanting to reassure Shepard that she didn't judge, even as big silent tears trailed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," the asari said quickly and lifted her sleeve to wipe her tears but Shepard was quicker. The soldier reached out and wiped the tears away with her thumb, but didn't remove her hand. Instead she allowed her thumb to move lower and pass over Liara's lips. Liara's breath hitched a little and she felt her heart beat in her throat. Shepard looked at her, a silent question in her eyes. Liara couldn't do anything but give them what they both needed. She took two quick steps, stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against Shepard's.

Shepard was surprised at Liara's actions but couldn't resist smiling into the kiss. Shepard had been unknowingly imagining what it would have been like to kiss Liara and the little asari's lips tasted just as sweet as she had imagined.

They pulled away slowly, both a bit out of breath. Liara couldn't believe that she had actually kissed a stranger. She looked up at the soldier and wished she hadn't because she immediately wanted more. Shepard looked slightly flushed, her lips were red and her eyes were fixated on Liara's face.

"Liara," she whispered.

"Shepard," Liara replied, equally breathless. She bit her lip, wondering if this was really what she wanted, if she really could do this, "where can we go?"

Shepard looked just as surprised as Liara felt. Of course the solder wanted her. To have her, to wrap herself in her heat and scent. Spend a night of blissful forgetting.

"Are you sure?" Shepard had to ask. The young asari in front of her was clearly inexperienced and Shepard couldn't bear the thought of harming her in any way.

"I'm sure," Liara said and reached out to take Shepard's hand, "I want this. I want to. I… I want… you." The last words were barely a whisper and the purple blush of Liara's cheeks was spreading to the rest of her face and down to her chest. Shepard held Liara's hand in a firm grip and gave a reassuring smile, even as Liara's words sent a bolt of electricity through her.

"We can go to my ship," she said, but felt doubtful. They slept in pods and there weren't any place where they could take Liara. The asari sensed her doubt.

"I have a room," she said.

…

Shepard couldn't help but smile at Liara's room. It suited the asari perfectly. It was organized except for the desk that was cluttered with papers and data pads. Some of them in the standard language but most of them covered in the swirling letters of the asari alphabet.

"What?" Liara said when she saw Shepard smiling quietly. She took her omnitool off and placed it on the table.

"I was just thinking how… this room suits you," Shepard said.

Liara blushed.

"I've only been here a couple of weeks," she said and glanced at the desk, "but I guess I have spread out a little."

Shepard smiled and ran her hands up and down Liara's bare arms.

"My captain would call it organized chaos," she said. Liara smiled at that. Then things turned awkward again. It had felt so easy, so right, before but now Liara wasn't sure how to start it again. She looked at Shepard's face, counted the freckles on Shepard's nose and cheeks. They looked so similar to her own markings.

"I…" Liara tried but lost her courage. Shepard reached out; grabbed Liara's chin gently and made her look at her. She could see the confusion and nervousness that was swirling in Liara's eyes but the human could also a hint of desire and wanted to help the asari bring it out.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I've never done this before," Liara said eventually, almost tearing up at her secret. She was young, but not that young and she wondered how Shepard would react.

"What?" Shepard said gently while she slowly closed the distance between them, "been with a human?"

"No," Liara said and remained silent while Shepard leaned down and kissed her delicately, "I have never done any of it."

"Oh," Shepard leaned back, feeling unsure. She had been with asaris before, but never a complete virgin. She silently wondered if it was better for asaris to be with other asaris the first time, guide them through their first meld. Shepard only had shallow knowledge about mating melds and didn't feel confident that she could do right by Liara.

It was as if Liara could sense what the soldier was thinking. She kissed Shepard's cheek to get the human's attention again and when the emerald eyes were once more focused on her she kissed her on the lips.

"Just…" she said, "just be gentle with me, okay?"

"Liara, I," but Liara didn't let her finish. She took hold of Shepard's shoulders and crashed them together. She wanted this, needed this, as much as Shepard did. She had never met anyone like Shepard before and Liara was no fool. She realized that she might never see Shepard again. And somebody had to be her first. She wanted to give this to Shepard. She wanted to give herself to the tragic hero who made her heart ache. She didn't know how she knew, but she was sure that this was the right choice.

Shepard couldn't help it. She had been adamant that she was going to take it easy and be gentle, but Liara's sudden movement had awakened something within her. She couldn't help it. She growled and held Liara close, coaxing the asari to part her lips and let her tongue inside. Suddenly they were in a hurry. Liara lifted her fingers to undo the buttons on Shepard's shirt while Shepard reached for the zipper on Liara's dress. She checked quickly to see if Liara was still willing and when she found no resistance she tugged on it. Liara shivered as her dress opened in the back, but it had nothing to do with the cold but rather how Shepard's large hands were exploring her back.

"Shepard," she sighed. She leaned back enough to let her dress fall off to the ground, leaving her naked except underwear. There were goose bumps covering her arms and her belly, but Shepard's vision zoomed in on her chest.

"May I?" Shepard said, but couldn't even wait for Liara's answer. She closed the distance between them, covering Liara's breasts with her hands and then dived in on her neck. Kissing, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

The asari didn't know what to do, her whole body was pulsing and she felt alive in a way that she never had before. She just arched her body, trying to push into Shepard's touch, hoping it would never end. Then Shepard started kissing over Liara's collarbone and down her chest, when the soldier reached Liara's nipple and took it in her mouth Liara whimpered and weakly put her arms around the human's neck. Her knees were shaking and she wondered if she could stand upright for long.

"Shepard," she tried to pull away.

"What?" Shepard asked, slightly worried, "did I do something wrong? Did I…"

"No," Liara interrupted gently, "just take this off. Please?" As much as Liara was enjoying the feel of slightly course fabric on her skin, she knew it would feel even more amazing being skin to skin. Shepard smiled, and quickly pushed her shirt off of her shoulders while Liara started unbuttoning her trousers. Off came her trousers, her shirt and her sports bra and soon she was only clad in her underwear and her dog tags. Liara took a hold of the dog tags and wrapped them around her hand while pulling Shepard closer. She swallowed a lump in her throat. She couldn't wait for what came next. The asari didn't know where her courage came from, but she started walking backwards, pulling the soldier with her. Shepard smiled at Liara's clear eagerness but couldn't wait to have the asari under her, flushed and hungry for anything Shepard could give her. The soldier just had to remember to not get overly zealous; this was still Liara's first time.

When the back of Liara's legs hit the bed, she sat down on it, looking up at Shepard with eager, hopeful eyes. She trusted that Shepard would take care of her, that Shepard would know what to do.

Shepard leaned forward, over Liara, causing the asari to shiver and kissed her deeply. She did know what to do.

"Move backwards," she said huskily and climbed over Liara when the asari moved back and settled over the big pillows at the head of the bed. Shepard couldn't wait any longer, she settled herself over Liara's body, reveling at how well they fitted together. Liara whimpered as she, out of pure instinct, let her thighs part for Shepard to settle between them. Shepard groaned and couldn't help how her hips bucked into Liara. Liara arched up, but didn't have words for what she needed. She could only whisper Shepard's name one more time and kiss her even more.

"I'm here," Shepard said, her hand leaving Liara's side and travelling lower, silently wondering if she was moving too fast. But by the way Liara was sounding and moving it wasn't. When Shepard reached Liara's lips, she was greeted with more wetness than she had expected and she couldn't help but groan at the sensation. She let her fingers glide through silky skin, and heard Liara go "oh" underneath her; it was as if the asari hadn't expected it to feel that way. Shepard smirked, while keeping her touch gentle on Liara's clit. The human felt strangely proud that she was the first to ever get to touch Liara in this way, the first to feel her trembles and hear her soft sighs. Shepard wanted more. She wanted her fingers to be completely enveloped in Liara's heat and continued forward.

Liara bended her knees and lifted them up, cradling Shepard at the apex of her thighs while running her nails over Shepard's shoulder, hoping that Shepard would realize what she wanted without her needing to say anything. She needn't worry. Shepard knew what she wanted.

Shepard teasingly slid her fingers to Liara's opening, testing the waters. But soon it wasn't enough. She wanted to be inside Liara and slowly eased one finger inside. Liara froze, not sure which reaction Shepard was looking for. It felt overwhelming and incredible, and Liara wanted to give something back. She wanted to make sure that Shepard was enjoying this as well.

Shepard started moving, carefully at first but then more forcefully as Liara opened up more. The soldier didn't know if she should dare to use one more fingers but after sensing to pain in Liara, she added one more finger. Liara whimpered at the initial discomfort but it was soon pushed to the back of her mind as Shepard started moving again. The human was daring to move faster and faster, moving her hand with all the finesse she could muster while still rubbing herself on the back of it, pushing it even further against Liara.

Liara wanted Shepard closer. She threw one of her legs on top of Shepard's back and held her even closer. Shepard's panting was loud in her ear and she felt the human's heart beating against her breast. But Liara wanted more. She wanted to be closer, to be even more intimate. Liara knew what was happening, even if she wasn't sure how it would actually feel. But she had to warn Shepard.

"Shep…"she tried, but was too out of breath, "Shepard, I…" Shepard silenced her with kisses. She had been expecting this.

"It's okay," Shepard said next to her ear, "join with me."

Liara let her mind fly forward, hitting Shepard's and melting them together. On the physical plane, they had continued moving, Shepard on top, protecting and taking care of Liara. In their minds however, Shepard's inner turmoil became clear and Liara reached out, trying to give as much comfort as she could. For the first time, Liara could feel all the sadness and heaviness she had sensed earlier while they were talking and her heart wept for Shepard. The soldier could feel it, and try to pull back.

_Don't_, Liara thought, _it's okay._

_It's not. I'm a monster. A butcher._

Liara didn't know what to say. She had never killed anyone. She just held Shepard closer.

_I'm just a killing machine_.

The thought echoed between them, and Liara had to reply.

_You are much more than that_, she thought towards Shepard, not bearing the thought that the woman on top of her thought such things. She touched the top of Shepard's head, stroking her over her hair. She felt Shepard bury her face in the crook of Liara's neck and breathe deeply.

_I've got you_. Liara thought one last time before giving her over to thoughts of pleasure. She felt Shepard hold on to her both in the physical world, and gave herself over and let Shepard hold on to her, taking what she needed.

_You're safe. For tonight you're loved. I've got you._

"Liara!" Shepard gasped suddenly and moved even faster. Without thinking, she inserted a third finger and growled when Liara reacted by moaning and clawing at her back. It was too much, too fast and release caught Shepard off guard. Liara felt Shepard's release through the meld and tumbled into release herself, crying out and clutching at Shepard's back.

Their release tapered off into pleasurable waves of emotion. Liara and Shepard didn't know what had just happened, they had been swept up into something bigger than themselves and now that it was over it was hard to let go.

A beep from Shepard's omnitool woke them up and Liara broke the meld as softly and gently as she could.

"I should get that," Shepard said while removing her fingers. She kept her gaze away from Liara. Now that it was over she was embarrassed over showing weakness.

"I understand," Liara said, but cupped Shepard's cheek, making the human look at her, "Shepard," she said, "look at me." Shepard finally met her gaze. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Liara.

"I'm sorry," Shepard said, "I'm sorry for everything."

"Shepard," Liara breathed, "this was one of the most amazing nights of my life. You have nothing to be sorry about."

Shepard let Liara kiss her, but then she sat up and made her way to the end of the bed. Liara let her leave but felt her heart aching. She felt empty in a way she didn't recognize.

Shepard stood up, located her underwear and trousers. She then went and checked her omnitool. Lines appeared on her forehead and Liara wanted to run up to her and kiss them away.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked. Shepard looked up.

"I don't know," the human answered, wanting to be truthful, "I'm not on the citadel often. I've never been to Illium." Shepard noticed how Liara's face fell and she wanted to go to her, take Liara in her arms, kiss her and make lots of promises that she wasn't sure she could keep.

"I could go to Illium sometime," she said.

"I knew what this was," Liara said, she didn't want Shepard to feel bad. It had been Liara's idea after all.

Shepard looked up and quickly walked up to the bed and sat down next to the asari who had wrapped the blanket around her.

"This was…" Shepard started, "this was more than that. You know that, Liara. This meant a lot to me."

Liara smiled coyly, relieved at Shepard's words.

"It meant a lot to me too," she said, "Shepard, I…" Another beep sounded from Shepard's omnitool.

"Damn," Shepard said softly, "I really have to go."

Liara tried to smile, but felt so sad at the thought of Shepard leaving that it was difficult. Shepard wanted to say something to make the little asari feel better, to make her little asari feel better.

"Good luck with your doctorate," she said. Liara nodded.

"Thank you," she said, "and good luck with…"

"Yeah," Shepard replied, she leaned down to press one last kiss on Liara's lips. She swallowed the sudden sadness that was forming a lump in her throat. She felt an immense gratefulness towards the asari. Liara had truly made her forget for a few moments. Shepard realized why Anderson had seemed so hopeful earlier. If Shepard had known that Liara was waiting for her, she would have left the Normandy earlier. She picked up the rest of her clothes and put them on. She smiled at Liara one last time and then started walking towards the door.

"Shepard!" Liara called out from the bed. Shepard turned around and looked at Liara, taking her in. She never wanted to forget her. Liara smiled.

"Happy birthday, Shepard."


End file.
